


How To Train Your Dragon

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I called it a rut), (TJ doesn't know how to end pwps), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon! Chikara, Felching, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Horny af human! Kei, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Kei huffs and rolls his boyfriend onto his back, straddling him.“Maybe…”and he dips his head down for a kiss, one hand on Chikara-san’s horn.Or,Monsterloving weekend, fic 3.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	How To Train Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TRYING FOR THE MONSTER LOVIN' WEEKEND, CAN Y'ALL TELL?

Kei is living a wonderful life.

Getting into the first choice for his university… having a good relationship with his professors… moving into a two-room apartment suite with his boyfriend… his boyfriend being a dragon…

Ah, yes,  _ a dragon _ .

He’s known for some time.

Actually, scratch that. Chikara-san didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was a dragon.

When Kei handed his now-boyfriend his confession letter, Chikara-san said he’s honoured, and he found Kei cute, but he couldn’t be the boyfriend he wanted.

Kei, being himself, scoffed and disagreed.

And that was the first time he saw Chikara-san in his dragon form.

Chikara-san’s scales were a beautiful clash of orange, black, and silver. His serpentine body coiled around him, trapping him inside that coil.

“Huh,” Kei mused. “You don’t lie, now do you?”

“I’m not human, Tsukishima,” Chikara-san spoke in a deeper voice. “Do you still think you like me?”

“I’m not a wuss, Ennoshita-san,” Kei scoffed. “I fell for you as a person, not your looks or anything else. I like the core of you.”

Fast-forward a few years and they’re in Tokyo together. He quickly punches in the code and walks inside his shared apartment with Chikara-san.

“Chikara-san?” Kei calls out, not sure why he isn’t hearing his boyfriend rushing to greet him.

He hurries to his boyfriend’s bedroom and _ , oh _ .

It’s not often Kei gets to see his boyfriend in a half-shifted form. It’s cute, he won’t lie, how the pair of silver horns protruding from his forehead and his eyes are serpentine yellow. His skin is mottled with his scales, fangs poking at his bottom lip.

“ _ O-okaeri _ , Kei,” Chikara-san pants out. “Wasn’t expecting you to get here so quick.”

“My lab got cancelled ‘cause the instructor had to be elsewhere,” Kei explains. “Are you…”

“Maybe,” Chikara-san is definitely sweating.

Kei’s been with his boyfriend long enough to know about the  _ rut _ . He’s been counting down to the next one, and he’s surprised that this rut is three weeks early.

“Well, I guess you want me, Chikara-san?” Kei drops his voice, his voice a silken purr.

“Don’t… you know I can’t control myself if you keep trying to goad me like that,” Chikara-san pants. “We had sex just last night, I think you need time to recover.”

“Do I look like I want to _ recover _ from yesterday?” Kei rolls his eyes. “I’m offering myself for your rut. I’ll just tell my professors I think I got covid symptoms so I’m self-quarantining.”

“That’s a lie,” Chikara-san refutes. “Not to mention we aren’t self-quarantining our genitals.”

“That is not the point of this, Chika-tan,” Kei tries to retort into nicknames. “The point is that I want you. I  _ need _ you.”

That seems to pull the figurative trigger.

Chikara-san lunges forward, sinking his fangs into Kei’s nape. The younger boy gasps from the surprise, and before long, his boyfriend’s claws are slashing at his clothes, leaving him bare.

“So eager, aren’t you?” Kei purrs out, goading Chikara-san.

“Shut it,” the dragon sounds weak.

Kei chuckles as he removes Chikara-san’s clothes, whistling low from how  _ hard _ his boyfriend already seems to be. 

“Normally, I’m all for prepping myself, but…” Kei mutters half to himself before getting the lube from the nightstand and barely fingers himself before slathering the lube onto his boyfriend’s dick. “I’m too turned on, _ Chika-tan _ .”

Kei lets out a yelp when he’s pressed the mattress. It doesn’t take a full minute after that before the bulbous head of his dragon’s cock starts pushing in. Once he’s boyfriend is fully sheathed, he lets out a sigh of relief.

“Do I feel good around you, Chika-tan?” he whispers, slinging his arms around his boyfriend’s arms, forcibly pushing it down so he can nuzzle their noses together. “No need to deny it…”

Chikara-san parts his lips to reveal sharp teeth, which only adds to Kei’s arousal. He claims the dragon’s lips and runs his tongue over those serrated teeth just as Chikara-san starts to thrust into him.

There’s no finesse in his thrusts. The dragon just fucks into Kei hard and fast, as if he doesn’t care about Kei’s comfort level. And that’s the way he likes it—enjoys it, even.

“Letting out the prettiest sounds for me, Kei-chan,” yellow eyes burn into him as Chikara-san speaks, long, inhuman tongue snaking out to slap across Kei’s cheek. “All mine to devour.”

“Yours, all yours,” Kei whimpers, feeling close to his high.

It takes a bite right onto the nape of his shoulder for Kei to come, clenching around his boyfriend’s cock. He lets out a mewl when Chikara-san’s tongue rasps over the bite mark, no doubt of him healing it up.

“Keep going, please…” Kei sobs, tears gathering in his eyes from being sensitive. “Please, don’t stop…”

“Kei—”

Kei grips onto his boyfriend’s horns and starts stroking them. He’s only done this as a last resort before. He can feel the effects immediately. Chikara-san’s cock grows even bigger inside him, causing him to whimper.

Kei lets out a surprised gasp when his dragon’s hand wraps around his neck, giving it enough pressure for it to be pleasurable without the discomfort. He just lets out a helpless moan as Chikara-san ploughs into his body, his dick hardened once more. And when the other releases deep inside him, he comes, again, crying his 

“You wanna come, don’t you?” Kei whispers. “Come inside me, Chika-tan…”

boyfriend’s name out loud.

“Well—”

Before Kei could make a snarky remark, Chikara-san crawls down his body and noses at where his own cum is leaking from the blond’s hole. Kei physically can’t speak when his boyfriend’s long tongue dips into his fucked-out hole and gathers the fluids there. 

He feels like he’s under a hypnosis when he parts his lips to let the cum flow into his mouth, letting out a small moan.

“You got me horny again, dammit,” Kei complains.

“Good think I’m on a rut, yeah, Kei-chan?”

Kei huffs and rolls his boyfriend onto his back, straddling him.

“Maybe…”

and he dips his head down for a kiss, one hand on Chikara-san’s horn.


End file.
